Please Love Me
by Sambonesays
Summary: The third and final story of please stay and please dont go. I suck at summaries. Please review and let me know what you think :  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Kendall your parents are here" You call into the kitchen from the door as you hand Kenny off to his grandparents

"Turkeys almost done" kendall calls out as he starts making gravy for thanks giving dinner

"Daddy" Kenny calls out now three years old as his grandma carries him into see his father over the stove

"Hi mom" Kendall smiles hugging her before taking his son

"Daddy hungry" Kenny says trying to grab a roll

"not yet buddy you got to wait til the turkeys done" Kendall said stepping away from the food

"Daddy" Kenny started to cry

"Kendall what'd you do" You ask walking in and taking your son from him

"I wouldn't let him eat he has to wait" Kendall said

"Come on baby lets go watch a movie" You say trying to soothe your son's tears

"Daddy mean" Kenny says burying his face in your neck still upset

Kendall turned back to the stove finishing up the gravy

"You could've let him have a roll" Kathy said helping her son finish dinner and start to take the food to the table

"Dinners almost done he can wait a five minutes" Kendall said taking the turkey out of the oven and carrying it to the table

"Kendall he's a just a baby" Kathy said pouring drinks for everyone

"I know mom but he's growing up he needs to wait like the rest of us you probably did the same to us when we were little" Kendall said

"Yeah you're right I did but I can't watch my grandbaby cry on Thanksgiving" Kathy says smiling kissing Kendall's cheek

"Thanks mom" Kendall said kissing her back before going and calling everyone for dinner

You carried Kenny in setting him between you and Kendall before he started to throw a fit

"Daddy mean" Kenny said trying to squirm out of his seat

"Kenny stop it" Kendall said making a plate for his son

"No you mean" Kenny said

"Kenny your daddy loves you" Kathy said to her grandson trying to calm him down

"I wanna sit by you" Kenny said wanting attention

"If you be good for your mommy and daddy you can sit with me for dessert" Kathy said watching her grandson smile and nod agreeing

"Let's eat" Kendall said setting the plate in front of his son before digging in

"It's delicious babe" You smile over to him

"So have you guys decided anything on the wedding yet" Kathy asked

"We we're thinking in August now that Kenny's old enough to walk on his own" Kendall said smiling

"When will you guys start planning everything" Kent asked

"We we're thinking to start after the holidays when everything settles down" You say happily glancing down at your engagement ring

"Well just let us know when you need us and we'll help you with anything" Kathy says as you finish dinner

"Kendall this was the best turkey dinner I've had in a long time aside from your mother's cooking" Kent said happily clearing the table

"Cartoons mommy" Kenny said reaching out for you

"Ok baby come on" You say lifting him up and taking him to the living room popping in one of his movies

"Hey babe he's going to be out soon" You say walking back to join them in the kitchen as your son curled up on the couch sleepy

"I'll take him up in a little bit" Kendall said kissing your cheek and draping his arm around you

"Well we should get going" Kent said looking at how dark it was outside

"Are you sure we still have some pie" You say

"Enjoy it for us we're gonna go say goodbye to Kenny" Kathy says going to kiss her grandson goodbye

"We'll see you soon" Kent says hugging you guy's goodbye

"Ok be safe" You say as you let them out

"Come on buddy time for bed" Kendall says shutting off the tv and lifting Kenny up

You watched as your son wrapped his arms around Kendall his tired face buried in his neck as Kendall took him up to bed

"We have the house to ourselves now" Kendall says returning a smirk on his face as his arms wrapped around your waist

"What do you suppose we do" You ask turning to face him smiling playing with the hair on the nape of his neck

"We haven't had an early night to ourselves in awhile" Kendall hinted rubbing his nose lightly against yours

"Yeah but the little boy you just put to bed expects a lot from santa this year and if you want your son to get everything he asked for I have to go out shopping" You say pressing your forehead against his

"You don't need to get the good deals we've got the money stay here with me and let me do all the Christmas shopping later" Kendall persuades kissing you sweetly his hands rubbing small circles into your hips

"Are you sure" you say giving in

"Positive" he says smiling scooping you up and taking you to bed

Before he can even lay you on the bed Kenny's cries reach your ears

"I'll check on him" Kendall says disappointed

You stay undressing yourself before crawling into bed waiting for your fiancés return

"What's wrong buddy" Kendall said going into his son's room flicking on the light

"I-I had a bad dream" Kenny choked out between tears

"It's okay buddy it was just a dream daddy's here now" Kendall said hugging his son tightly

"C-c-can I sleep with you and mommy" Kenny asked

"I'm sorry buddy but how about I turn your night light on" Kendall said rubbing his back

"Mommy would let me" He says trying to persuade his father

"How about this you try and sleep with the night light and if you have another bad dream I'll let you sleep in our room and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" Kendall said tucking his son back in

"Okay" Kenny yawned getting comfortable in his bed again

"Daddy" Kenny asked as he started to fall asleep

"Yeah bud" Kendall replied kissing his sons head

"I love you" Kenny said through a yawn

"I love you to bud get some sleep" Kendall said with a smile

He stayed there for a few more minutes before he left making sure his son was asleep walking back to the bedroom you both shared

"How is he" You ask sitting up the blanket covering your naked body as Kendall started taking his clothes off

"Asleep again he had a bad dream" Kendall said getting into bed with you

"Where were we" you ask wrapping your arms around his neck as he hovered above you

"Right here" Kendall said leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against yours

You parted your lips letting his tongue in as he positioned himself between your legs, he didn't wait before he shoved himself in e very inch of him filling you as he hit your core with each thrust in. your hands tangling in his hair as your kisses turned fierce and needed as you fought his tongue for dominace between moans

"Shhh baby we don't want to wake him" Kendall says between pants in your ear

You just nod agreeing as your eyes close in pleasure as his thumb rubs against your clit roughly his calloused finger going faster your breathing becoming hard pants as you cling to him trying your best to stay quiet as you felt the fire build in the pit of your stomach your back arching into him as his thrusts continued sending you into oblivion as you moaned his name softly over and over again as you climaxed burying your face in his neck as he continued to thrust before reaching his own limit and filling you. You laid in his arms as your breathing evened out his hand rubbing your back soothingly as you both drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll get him" Kendall said groggily getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of boxers tossing you one of his shirt s as he walked out of the room

"Hey buddy, whats wrong" Kendall said walking into his sons room and picking him up trying to soothe his tears

"I want mommy" Kenny said through teary eyes

"Ok buddy lets go see mommy" kendall said lightly rocking his son in his arms as he went back to the bedroom

"Mommy" Kenny cried squirming out of Kendall's arms as he quickly crawled up and cuddled into your warm embrace

"What's wrong baby" you say s holding him in your arms as his tiny arms squeeze tightly around your neck as his sobbing subsided

"Bad dream" He said quietly into your chest as you lightly rubbed his back

"Its okay baby, mommy and daddy will keep you safe" You say looking over to Kendall a small smile on his face as he watches you

"Go to sleep Kenny, we'll be right here when you wake up" Kendall said kissing the top of his son's head

He nodded into your chest as you held him close watching him drift to sleep. Kendall laid back next to you letting his arm fall over the two of you holding you both close to him as you all fell back asleep. It felt like only minutes before he started squirming and shaking Kendall awake.

"What is it bud" Kendall asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I'm hungry" Kenny said sitting on top of Kendall's chest

"Can daddy sleep a little longer before getting you food" Kendall asked exhausted

Kenny just shook his head no

"Ok come on" Kendall sighed lifting his son up with him as he went to the kitchen making a bowl of cereal watching his son eat it all quickly

"If I put some cartoons on can you promise to be quiet and let me and mommy sleep a little longer" Kendall asked cleaning up the empty bowl before carrying his son back to bed

"Okay daddy" Kenny exclaimed excitedly

Kendall carefully turned on the tv turning the volume down low trying not to wake you before setting Kenny down on the end of the bed before snuggling into your side

"food" You ask quietly eyes still closed already knowing the answer

"Yeah, I bribed him with cartoons so we could sleep longer" Kendall said as you buried your face in his chest

"I love you" You say happily before going back to sleep

"I know" he replied cockily wrapping his arms around you, his eyes heavy with sleep

"Mommy, mommy" Kenny said shaking you out of your sleep only and hour or so later

"What is it baby" You ask with a yawn while stretching

"I'm lonely" Kenny said sadly

"Well how about we get you in the tub and then we wake daddy up and play" You say getting out of bed

"Bubble Bath" He yelled excitedly causing a groan from Kendall as he still laid asleep in bed

"Shh don't wake daddy yet" You say carrying him to the bathroom

You filled the tub up and helped him out of his clothes as you set him in the tub putting some of his toys in with him. He sat there playing and splashing with you a big grin covering his face.

"DADDY" He screamed as you turned to see Kendall walk in behind you

"Hey little man" Kendall said sitting next to you and starting to play with his son

"What do you wanna do today" Kendall asked the two of you as he started washing Kenny's hair

"I was thinking we could stay in and watch movies and maybe start talking about the wedding" You say getting the towel

"You wanna watch movies Kenny" Kendall asks rinsing his hair as he nods yes happily

"Come here buddy" You say wrapping the towel around him and drying him off

Kendall takes him from you happily dressing him before going back to your bedroom getting back into bed as you put on Happy Feet for Kenny

"So when do you want to have the wedding" Kendall asks quietly as you both flip through bridal magazines

"I was thinking sometime during the summer" You say looking up at him

"I like that idea how about sometime in August" Kendall suggests happily kissing you

"How about August 2nd" you say looking at the calendar on his phone

"That sounds perfect" he says kissing you sweetly

"We finally have a date" You say happily hugging him

"Now to do everything else" He says sighing


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy" Kenny asked crawling into his father's lap

"Yeah bud" Kendall replied readjusting the bridal magazine so he could still read it with Kenny on his lap

"Why aren't you and mommy married" Kenny asks curiously looking between the two of you waiting for an answer

"Well…uhh..we…"Kendall stuttered not knowing what to say

"We aren't married yet because we wanted you to be our ring bearer and we were waiting til you could walk on your own" You say kissing Kenny on top of the head

"Why are you so curious little man" Kendall asked looking down at his growing son

"I don't know why are you getting married" Kenny asks looking at you for an answer

"Because we love eachother" Kendall said smiling big at his boy

"Didn't you love mommy before" Kenny asks confused

"Of course I did but mommy and I didn't know each other very well so we were just dating and then she became my girlfriend and soon she'll be my wife" Kendall said looking at you happily

"How did she become girlfriend" Kenny asks still confused

"Well Daddy asked me out on a date and he took me to dinner and we danced and he got me flowers and was sweet and romantic and he asked me if I'd be his girlfriend and I said yes" you explained thinking back on all the time you spent with Kendall

"Why not wife why girlfriend" Kenny asks

"Because we were getting to know each other I couldn't just ask her to marry me without her knowing me or I knew her" Kendall tried to explain

"Why did it take so long" Kenny asks

"It takes a while to get to know someone and in that time daddy and I had a lot of problems we had to deal with and then you came along and daddy asked me to be his wife so we could be a family" You explained

"Are we not a family now?" Kenny asks looking at his father

"Of course we are and we always will be but when mommy and I get married everyone else will know it and there will be a party to celebrate" Kendall said kissing the top of his sons head

"Why can't we have a party now" Kenny asks

"Because when we get married it's a special kind of party it lets everyone see how much daddy and I love each other" You say smiling at Kendall

"What about me" Kenny asks

"Everyone already knows how much we love you they were there the day you were born" Kendall said chuckling

"Were they there when you asked mommy to be wife" Kenny asks looking at you

"No they had gone home the night before after meeting you" Kendall said looking at you as you looked down at your ring

"Well how'd daddy ask" Kenny asks looking at you crawling into your lap now

"Well Daddy stayed and watched you sleep in the nursery all night with the other babies and then in the morning he brought you back to see me and I fed you and when fell asleep in my arms Daddy took my hand and he told me that we had been through a lot together and that he really loved me and he wanted us to be a real family and he wanted to be there to see you grow up and be there for every step you took and every word you said and he wanted to take care of us forever and that he loved us more than anything else in the world" You said remembering the day clearly

"Then I pulled out a box and showed her the ring and I asked her if she would do me the honor of marrying me" Kendall said smiling as he leaned over and kissed your cheek

"Then you said yes" Kenny asked

"Nope, I started to but a nurse came in and told us that we could go home but Daddy had to fill out paper while we got ready to leave and I didn't see him again until the nurse wheeled us out to the car so once we got you in your car seat and the nurse left I told daddy I loved him" You said before Kenny cut you off

"Then did you say yes" Kenny asked interrupting you

"No, I told mommy not to answer until we got home so as soon as we got home and she walked through the door and saw all the flowers I got her I took you and put you in your crib before I took her in here to see more flowers and candles lit and asked her again"

"Then did she say yes" Kenny asked enjoying the story

"I told daddy he was the best and I couldn't ask for a better husband and then I said yes" You said smiling

"Then what" Kenny asked

You blushed looking at Kendall as he got a shy smile on his face

"Then we kissed and laid in bed so mommy could rest more and we took care of you and now here we are" Kendall said messing up Kenny's hair

"Any other questions baby" You ask looking down at his smiling face to see him nod yes before leaning up to your ear

"Can we tickle daddy" Kenny whispers into your ear

You just smile and nod yes before looking at a confused Kendall within seconds you were both on top of him tickling him as laughter filled the room


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey daddy" Kenny asked looking up at his father from his position on his lap

"Yeah little man" kendall asked looking down from watching spiderman

"Where do babies come from" Kenny asked curiously

"Wh-wh-what" Kendall asked shocked

"Where do babies come from" Kenny said again waiting for an answer

"Babe get in here" Kendall yelled not knowing how to answer

"What is it I was about to start dinner" You say walking in from the kitchen a minute later

"Kenny has a question for you" Kendall said

"Where do babies come from" Kenny asked

"What where did that come from" You ask shocked

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders waiting for a response from one of you

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other and decide they want a baby they have one" You say not wanting to go into detail

"But how do you have one" Kenny asks

"W-we well we do adult things to make the baby and then the baby grows in mommy's tummy until its ready to come out" Kendall says nervously

"What things do you do" Kenny asks

"We play hide and seek the adult way until we find the baby" You say looking for help from Kendall

"Oh ok well can you and daddy go do that" Kenny asks making Kendall raise his eyebrow confused

"Why" you ask just as confused

"I want a baby" Kenny says like its obvious

"You want a sibling" You say smiling picking him up off Kendall's lap and holding him

"Yeah…I want a sissy" He says shyly

"Oh baby" You say looking at Kendall teary eyed

"Can I have one…I even asked Santa" Kenny says

"When did you ask Santa" Kendall asks curiously

"When you took me to the mall" Kenny says reminding Kendall of the Santa picture he got

"It takes time to have a baby sweetie" You say wanting him to understand

"I know" Kenny says hugging you tightly

"How about you let Daddy and I talk about it and we'll see what we can do" You say shocking Kendall

"Okay mommy" Kenny says happily kissing your cheek before taking off to his room to play

"You want another baby" Kendall states as soon as Kenny was out of the room

"I don't know I haven't given it much thought with the wedding and everything" You say sitting back in the couch next to him

"I mean if you want we can start trying" Kendall says

"I'd like to be able to fit into a wedding dress without looking like a whale" you say leaning your head on his shoulder

"Well we could always try after the wedding but you know he won't like waiting that long" Kendall says resting his head on top of yours

"We could always move the wedding up or wait" You say

"I don't want to keep putting it off I want to marry you now and be able to call you my wife" Kendall says sighing

"Well then lets just move the wedding up to like April or something" You say turning to look him in the eyes

"I want to marry you too and I want to call you my husband" you say taking his face in your hands and kissing him

"April 2nd then" Kendall asks with a smile as he breaks the kiss

"April 2nd" You say smiling at him before he pushes you down and gets on top of you kissing you passionately

You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands wander your body

"Mommy I'm hungry" Kenny says walking back

You quickly push Kendall off you as you get up and take Kenny to the kitchen

"How about we order pizza" You ask him as you find the delivery menu

Kenny nods happily in agreement

"What were you and daddy doing" He asks with a smile

"Kissing" You say as he makes a disgusted face as you smile laughing lightly


	5. Chapter 5

"Grandpa presents" Kenny said crawling into Kent's lap excitedly

"You gotta ask your mom and dad first" Kent said as he held his grandson on his lap as they sat around the living room the Christmas tree lighting up the room as you and Kendall cuddled in front of the fire place talking to Kathy

"Presents daddy" Kenny asked anxiously waiting

"Only the ones from grandma and grandpa" Kendall said kissing your cheek as he grabbed the gifts from under the tree and handing them to his son

You watched as Kenny ripped the paper to shreds revealing his presents

"Truck" Kenny screamed happily before moving onto the next one

"Spidey" he screamed again holding up the spiderman doll

"what do you say" You said looking at your son already playing with the truck

"Thank you" Kenny said hugging Kent before getting off his lap and going to give Kathy a hug

"So kendall said you decided on a date" Kathy said hugging Kenny

"Yeah April 2nd" you said smiling as Kendall sat back down next to you

"That's not a lot of time to get things together why so soon" Kent asked

"Kenny wants a sister" Kendall said with a smile

"You're pregnant" Kathy exclaimed

"No not yet but we talked about it and we want to have another" Kendall said wrapping his arm around you

"Well are you guys going to have your bachelor and bachelorette parties?" Kathy asked

"Yeah Kendall's going to go out with the guys, I'm going to take Kenny and have a relaxing day at the spa" You say

"Don't you want to go out" Kent asked

"No I'm not a big fan I'd rather be pampered" You say smiling as Kenny plays with the truck on the floor

"Well when you plan on doing this we can take Kenny for you" Kathy said

"No that's ok they have a day care there but I was wondering if you'd like to join me" You say sweetly

"I'd love to" Kathy said happily

"Daddy when will Santa be here" Kenny asked rubbing his sleepy eyes

"He doesn't come til after you go to sleep" Kendall explained getting up

"Can I go sleep" Kenny asked with a yawn

"Yeah I'll tuck you in" Kendall said smiling softly at his exhausted son

"love you mommy" Kenny said as Kendall picked him up

"Come here baby" You say making Kendall carry him over

"I love you baby and when you wake up Santa will have left you tons of presents" You say kissing the top of his head

"Night buddy" Kent and Kathy called as Kendall took him to bed

"Well we should head home" Kent said getting up

"Are you sure we still have some pie left" You said getting up

"Yeah its getting late dear but thank you dinner was wonderful" Kathy said getting up and walking with Kent to the door before hugging you goodbye

"Okay drive safe and merry Christmas" you said hugging them as Kendall appeared hugging them goodbye as well

"He was out before he even hit the pillow" Kendall said shutting the door behind his parents

"My poor baby he's excited for Santa to come" You say wrapping your arms around his neck

"I should go bring in his gifts" Kendall said kissing you sweetly

"You get his gifts and I'll go get yours" You smirk kissing him one last time before going to your room

"I get a present tonight" Kendall smiled

You just walked to the bedroom smiling. You grabbed the revealing lace outfit taking it to the bathroom and slipping into it. You walked out of the bathroom to see him only in his boxers sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes looking you up and down as you walk into the room.

"Merry Christmas Baby" You say straddling his lap with a smile your hands running over his chest as your breasts are pushed up barely covered in front of his face by the thin black lace bra your matching panties becoming wet

"You're so fucking sexy" Kendall breathed out heavily his erection rubbing between your legs

"Quit talking and do something about it" You say as his hands travel to your breasts massaging them between his rough calloused fingers unhooking the bra throwing it across the room before attaching his mouth around your hardened nipples making you moan in delight your hips grinding into him as your fingers tangle in his hair holding him there as he got rougher. Within seconds he had you flipped over on the bed yanking your panties off shoving his face between your legs. You went weak in the knees as the fire in your stomach grew wilder as his tongue worked you like an animal. He had you screaming his name within minutes as he ate you out. Before you knew what was happening his tongue was gone his boxers were off and his dick was pounding into you like never before. He was hitting your spot dead on as he went faster kissing all over your body as you both panted and moaned before releasing inside you. He wasn't even close to being done. He wanted you in pain tomorrow and he wanted to be the reason you were exhausted and sore. He pulled you up just to force you down on his dick as he lay on the bed bucking his hips into you as he helped you ride him the way he wanted. He held your hips roughly as he started going faster and bucking harder into you making you both come not long after. As you were about to lay back exhausted he rolled over shoving his fingers in you making you moan in pleasure. He rubbed you roughly as your legs started to shake coming for him again.

By the time he was finished with you you couldn't even count how many times you had done it. You were left in a haze of pleasure and exhaustion only to be awaken by Kenny a few hours later to open gifts. You slowly made your way out of bed sliding on some shorts and one of Kendall's hoodie glaring at his satisfied smirk as he went to the living room with you to see Kenny unwrapping his presents. You cuddled on Kendall's lap as you watched and took pictures of Kenny seeing everything he asked for but when he got done he crawled up on to your lap hugging you.

"Sissy" He asked sweetly

"We're working on it baby soon you'll have a sibling" You said with a smile kissing the top of his head


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, Mom's here" Kendall yelled up the stairs to you

"I'll be right down" You call finishing buttoning up Kenny's flannel shirt

"Come on baby, let's go say hi to grandma" You say picking him up and carrying him down the stairs to see Kathy and Kendall talking

"How's my baby boy doing" Kathy said sweetly as she saw you enter the living room

"Grandma" Kenny yelled squirming out of your grasp and running to give Kathy a hug

"You look just like your daddy today" Kathy said kissing his cheek before running her finger through his short blonde locks

"Look it my shoes daddy" Kenny said kicking his feet to show off the tiny green vans he had on just like Kendall

"That's my boy are we going to have fun while mommy and grandma go dress shopping" Kendall asked taking Kenny into his arms

"Yeah" Kenny shouts grinning happily

"Well we should get going then" Kathy says kissing Kenny and Kendall on the cheek before letting you say goodbye

"Be good for daddy and try not to burn down the house" You say to them both

"We'll be fine and when you get back we'll ring in the New Year" Kendall smiled kissing you

"Love you" You smile walking out the door with Kathy

"Love you too" Kendall calls after you

"So what type of dress do you have in mind" Kathy asked as you both browsed through racks of wedding dresses

"Something simple and not too expensive" You say as you continue to move onto another rack

"What about this one" Kathy asked holding up a simple strapless dress

"It's cute" You say as she hands it to the sales woman taking it to your dressing room

You continued searching through racks until you had some dresses picked out. Kathy sat down on a soft white couch as you started trying on dresses. You liked all of them but they just weren't the one until you tried on the strapless one Kathy had found. As soon as you put it on you knew it was it. When you stepped out of the dressing room tears filled both your eyes.

"That's the one" Kathy said getting up and hugging you

"Do you think he'll like it" You ask wiping the tears away from your eyes

"Oh sweetie, He is going to love it, you're going to take his breath away" Kathy said wiping away her own tears

"Go get changed so you can get back to your boys" Kathy said smiling brightly

You nodded as you went back to the dressing room changing into your regular clothes before purchasing the dress. Kathy drove you back home taking the dress to keep hidden at her house.

"Thank you for everything" You say hugging her goodbye

"Any time dear you looked beautiful" Kathy smiled hugging you goodbye

"Babe, I'm back" You say walking into the house

"In here mommy" Kenny called from the kitchen

You slowly made your way to the kitchen only to find your boys cooking dinner together. Kendall was holding Kenny in his arms as Kenny stirred pasta while Kendall cooked chicken.

"Well dinner smells good" You say smiling as you lean over and kiss Kenny's cheek

"I'm cooking" Kenny smiled happily

"You're a better cook then daddy" You whispered in his ear knowing Kendall would still hear you

"I heard that missy" Kendall said before kissing you

"How'd shopping go" Kendall asked as he mixed the chicken and pasta together making chicken alfredo

"Good I found a dress" You smiled happily taking out the plates

"Oh yeah what does it look like" Kendall asked as you all walked over to the table

"It looks like a dress" you smile as you start to eat

"Fine I'll just wait til the wedding" Kendall said taking a bite

"What did you and daddy do while I was gone" You ask Kenny

"We played wii and jumped on the bed" Kenny said happily

"You jumped on the bed" You asked eyeing Kendall

"Yeah it was fun" Kenny said

"Well since you and daddy had so much fun today I think daddy should give you your bath tonight" You say smiling at Kendall

"Let's go buddy" Kendall said taking Kenny upstairs as you cleaned up dinner

By the time you were done it was almost 9. You went upstairs to find Kendall reading Kenny a bed time story. You smiled and sat on the bed next to him kissing him goodnight as Kendall finished reading. You both quietly crept out of the room.


	7. Author Note

Author note:

I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means so much that people actually like this story. I enjoy writing it. I would like you all to know that if you ever have any ideas for this story or just for a one shot, don't be afraid to leave your suggestions. I write down all ideas that come my way and save them. I may not use them right away but I do keep them for when the time is right. Again, Thank you for loving the story. I will try to get the next part out as soon as possible.

-sambone


	8. Chapter 7

"We have 3 hours until the New Year what would you like to do to kill time" Kendall asked his hands on your waist his face in the crook of your neck as he left soft kisses against your skin

"I think we should take a nice bubble bath" You say smiling as he continues to kiss your neck

"Nooooo"Kendall whined

"I was hoping to get you in bed and work on making a baby" Kendall said pulling away and pouting

"Then why did you ask me what I wanted to do" you chuckle at his pouting face

"I was hoping you'd want to do the same" Kendall said still holding your waist

"Who says we can't make a baby in the tub" You say walking to your master bathroom Kendall following close behind

Kendall turned the water on pouring in the bubble bath as you undressed before him. His eyes traveling all over your body making his erection struggle to breathe against the tight material of his jeans. You walked up to kissing him softly sucking on his bottom lip as your hands fiddled with his jeans undoing them and pushing them to the floor his erection growing with the loss of the tight material that confined him. He let out a low growl as you removed his boxers your hand brushing against his erection. You broke the kiss as you got down on your knees in front of him.

"Baby, what are you doing" Kendall asked surprised

You continued what you were doing making Kendall inhale sharply as your mouth took hold of his erection. You sucked roughly as you moved your tongue along his shaft slowly making him whimper and buck his hips into you. He tangled his fingers in your hair as his moaning grew louder letting you know he was close. You continued your movements as you felt him twitch in your mouth before he came dripping down your throat. You swallowed before getting up off your knees and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss before you pulled away. He watched as you got into the tub throwing his shirt across the room before following you. He got in behind you making you sit between his legs as you rested your head against his chest.

You sat there in his arms just enjoying each other's company before his hand traveled down between your legs taking you by surprise as his fingers suddenly entered you. Your breathing hitched as his thumb rubbed your clit as his fingers pumped in and out of you a smile on his face as he watched pleasure take hold of you.

"Baby, Please" You begged as he got rougher curling his fingers in you

Your eyes glazed over in passion as he continued moving his fingers faster making your legs begin to shake.

"Come on baby, don't hold out on me" He whispered huskily in your ear making you lean into him more your back arching before a moan escaped your lips as you came coating his fingers. He smiled as he brought them up licking them clean as you tried to control your breathing.

"Bed" You say

That's all he needed to hear. Within seconds you were out of the tub and in his arms headed toward the bed. He laid you down and was pushing every inch of himself into making your back arch up to him. He hovered above you kissing you deeply as your hands gripped onto your shoulders tightly. He rocked his hips into you wildly as he moved his lips down your body his tongue swirling around your hardened nipples making you moan his name. He started rocking his hips faster as he held onto you tightly both of you dripping in sweat your bodies sticking together as the sounds of pleasure filled the room turning you both on even more. Within seconds you were screaming each other's names climaxing together before he collapsed on your chest. You laid there until your breathing evened out before you looked at the clock to see it was 11:55.

"Get dressed" you say pushing Kendall off of you

You got off slipping on some clothes quickly before going to Kenny's room leaving Kendall confused

"Baby, wake up" You say lightly shaking Kenny

"Mommy" Kenny asked rubbing his eyes confused

"Come on Baby, The ball's going to drop" You say picking him up and carrying him back to your room getting in bed next to Kendall as he turned the tv on to see them start the count down

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" Kenny said counting down with the tv as you and Kendall watched him smiling

"4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" Kenny shouted along with the tv as Kendall leaned over and kissed you

"Happy New Year" you say kissing Kenny

"Happy New Year Daddy" Kenny said kissing his cheek

"Happy New Year little man" Kendall smiled kissing him

"Ok time for bed now buddy" You say shutting off the tv and cuddling into Kendall as Kenny laid between the two of you Kendall's arm draped around you both protectively


	9. Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday Mommy" Kenny said waking you up

"Thanks Baby, but mommy doesn't feel well" You say lifting him off your stomach and laying him down next to you

"What's wrong Mommy" Kenny asked concerned

"Mommy has a tummy ache" You say

"Can I make you feel better" Kenny asks sweetly

"Yeah, how about you find something on tv" You say getting up and going to the bathroom

Within seconds you were hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of your stomach

"Babe" Kendall asked knocking on the bathroom door before coming in

"Hey you okay" Kendall asked sitting on the floor next to you pulling you into his lap

"I don't feel good" You say resting your head on his chest

"Do you think…I mean could you be…pregnant" Kendall asked hope in his eyes

"I don't know I mean I could be" You say getting up and going to the cabinet pulling out a pregnancy test

Kendall sat on the counter as you both waited for the time to be up

"Ok, It's time" Kendall said looking at his phone

You took a deep breath as you picked up the stick throwing it away as tears slid down your face

"I'm sorry" You say barely above a whisper as Kendall got up and took you into his arms

"Hey don't be sorry, we haven't been trying for that long it's going to happen we just gotta give it time, it's okay sweetheart" Kendall said lightly rubbing your back

"It must have been something I ate" You say trying to stop your tears

"Hey I love you and I am always going to love you and that little boy out there loves you too and as much as he wants a baby sister he will be okay with waiting too he loves his mom and as long as he has you he is going to be happy" Kendall says wipping away your tears

You nod and smile softly

"I love you" You say finally calming down

"You ready to start celebrating? It is your birthday after all" Kendall says with a smile

" Yeah I'm ready" You say as Kendall leads you out to the bedroom as you both get in bed with Kenny

"Are you okay mommy" Kenny asks worried crawling into your lap

"Yeah I'm fine baby now how about we have some breakfast" You say seeing the tray of food on the night stand

Kendall smiles sweetly to you taking the tray and feeding you as Kenny digs in and eats some himself

"So what do you have planned today" You ask as you finish eating

"What do you mean mommy" Kenny asks

"Daddy always has something planned always" you say looking at him suspiciously

"What are we doing daddy" Kenny asks anxiously

"We're going to take Mommy out for a special birthday dinner" Kendall said proud of himself

"Can I give mommy her present" Kenny asked anxiously

"Yeah go get it little man" Kendall said happily watching Kenny run out of the room

"Mom's taking him for the night you and I are staying at the hotel after dinner" Kendall tells you before Kenny comes running back in

"Here you go mommy" Kenny says happily handing you the gift

"Did Daddy help you wrap it" You ask as you tear off the wrapping paper

"Yeah" Kenny said sitting in Kendall's lap

"Awe Sweetie it's beautiful" You say seeing a handmade picture frame containing a photo of you holding Kenny the day he was born

"I love you mommy" Kenny said crawling into your arms

"I love you too baby" You say kissing him trying to hold back your tears

"Now for my gift" Kendall says pulling a box out from under the bed and handing it to you

"You wanna help mommy open it" You ask Kenny before he attacks the box tearing off the paper

"You have to wear it out tonight" Kendall said as you lift the lid to find a black cocktail dress

"Plus there's an extra something underneath for my eyes only" Kendall whispered in your ear seductively

"Hey baby how about you let daddy help you get ready while mommy takes a shower and gets dressed" You say kissing Kenny's cheek before getting up taking the box with you

"Okay mommy" Kenny says jumping on Kendall before Kendall smirks at you carrying Kenny out of the room

You went into the bathroom and showered slipping on the lingerie Kendall had bought before slipping on the dress. By the time you were done it was already 3 and Kendall had said you had to make a stop before going to the hotel restaurant for dinner. You walked downstairs to see Kenny and Kendall standing by the door in matching suits.

"You look pretty mommy" Kenny said hugging you

"Thank you baby you look handsome as well just like Daddy" You say kissing him before kissing Kendall

"You ready to go" Kendall asked opening the door

"Yes lets" You say holding Kenny's hand as you all go to the car

"What are we doing at your mom's house I thought they were meeting us for dinner" You say confused

"Change of plans, you're all mine tonight and Kenny just wanted to dress like me" kendall says as you all get out of the car

"Happy Birthday Dear" Kathy said swinging the door open happily pulling you into a hug

"Thank you and thanks for taking Kenny for the night" you say as you hug Kent

"It's no problem dear you just have a nice relaxing night" Kent says

"Did you get it" Kendall asks his mom

"Yes it's in the other room" Kathy said

"Come on babe" Kendall says pulling you into the other room to see a puppy

"Happy Birthday" Kendall says kissing your cheek

"You got a puppy" You exclaim happily

"Yeah" Kendall laughs as you play with the dog

"Come on we need to get going" Kendall says after a few minutes

"Ok" you pout petting the puppy one last time before walking back to say your goodbyes


	10. Chapter 9

"So are you having a good birthday" Kendall asks as you sit in the back of the restaurant sipping champagne

"Yes all thanks to you now what do you have planned" You ask as your dinner is brought out and you start to eat

"Well I know how hard you work so I thought you'd enjoy being pampered tomorrow but tonight it's just you and me" Kendall said with a smirk

"Why are we still here then" you ask with a smirk

"Come on" Kendall said grabbing your hand and pulling you him throwing down money as he pushes you toward the elevator

You and Kendall had walked into the hotel room. You were captivated by what he had done with the room. Candles were lit, red rose petals everywhere; you were left speechless.

From behind, Kendall had put his arms around your waist, "Go to the bathroom and go look to see what's behind the door." He set you free and sis what he had told you to do. Behind the bathroom door, you see red, lacey lingerie. You chuckled, as you strip down your little black dress to the lingerie.

You fixed your hair and then opened the door, Kendall was still in tuxedo. He turns around and suddenly his jaw drops. He walks up to you, stopping only inches away from each other. You lock eyes with his; you can see the lust in his eyes. Kendall grabbed you ass, pulled you in, as his lips pressed against yours. He picks you up, wrapping your legs around him, setting you down on the bathroom sink counter. Without breaking the kiss, both of you were ripping out Kendall's tuxedo. Unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, unbuttoning his shirt; you were anxious. You smoothly glide you hand around his torso, that's when he pulled away from you.

"What?" You look confused, as a big smirk grew upon his face.

"Tonight, there will be no touchy-touchy for you. Now, close your eyes." Once again, you did what you were told, as Kendall walked over to his duffel bag, where he grabbed a shiny metal object. You felt him take both of your wrists; he kissed it and then puts the metal object on your wrists. You opened your eyes only to find a pair of handcuffs on you.

"KENDALL!" you glared at him.

"I said there will be no touchy-touchy for you." He resumes the kiss, but you weren't pleased with the handcuffs.

You two were now on the bed, your back laying against the mattress, as Kendall held himself up. You wanted him so badly. Kendall sucking both of your breast, one at a time was not helping you at all. You wanted to touch him so badly, you wanted to feel his hard erection, but no. He then gave a light trail of kisses, over the lacey fabric, down your body. He eased your legs apart and leaned toward your intimate flesh. He ripped the panties off as he drew the folds apart with his thumbs and dabbed his tongue against the little point of flesh. Your body quivered beneath him. He licked the sides with delicate strokes of his tongue, sometimes dabbing the tip. Your fingers managed to tangle in his hair, as you moaned in pleasure. Kendall tilted his head up and gazed at you. He leaned down and licked you again. You moaned and arched your pelvis upward. He quivered his tongue against your clit while stroking your inside.

"K-K-Kendallll…. Baby, please…" You couldn't handle him anymore. You wanted out of these handcuffs.

Kendall came back up, "Sorry babe, but I'm in control here whether you like it or not."

You hated the way Kendall smirked at you; in seconds, his big hard cock was free. You could feel it stroking on your wet slit. You were shaking your head like crazy, wanting to grab something.

"You like that, don't you Babe?" Kendall kept on joking. He knew what you want, but there was no way of getting it.

You felt Kendall's cock nudge your opening, then slide inside. You moaned at the intense pleasure. He starts thrusting inside you and an exhilarating tension builds within you. Pleasure washed through every part of you. You knew you could ride the waves to orgasm as your fiancée thrust into you again and again. He thrusts ... harder and faster. His big cock pounded into you, gliding in and out of your slick vagina, setting off fiery explosions along your nerve endings. You couldn't hold it any longer, pleasure catapulted through you, driving you over the edge to that delightful abyss.

"Oh, babbbbbyyyy, yes," you wailed. "I'm ... I'm coming." Kendall nearly exploded at the sound of your orgasmic release.


	11. Chapter 10

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I lost inspiration and then I started a new job and they have got me working constantly. Please, if you ever have an idea/request or there is something you think I should put in a chapter just leave it in a review or message. I may not respond but I do keep all ideas and save them for a later date if I can't use them right away. Anyways, again I am sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy**

"You look beautiful" Kathy says as you finish getting ready

"Thank You" You smile doing your best not to cry

"Mommy" Kenny screams running to you dressed in his tux Kevin trailing in behind him trying to keep up with him

"You look so handsome" You say picking him up and kissing him

"Daddy's pacing" Kenny says wrapping his tiny arms around your neck

"Well you can tell daddy that mommy is just as nervous" You say as you set him down

"You've got 5 minutes" Kevin said taking Kenny from you before whispering "you look amazing" as he was leaving the room

"Are you ready dear" Kathy asked excitedly

"Let's do this" you say following her out of the room

You watched as everyone took their seats. As the music began Kendall standing tall at the altar watching as his son came down the aisle followed by his groomsmen Dustin standing by his side as your cue came. You took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out taking the long walk step by step never breaking eye contact with Kendall.

"You're breath taking" Kendall whispered taking your hands in his

You just blushed as the minister began the ceremony. Everything was perfect, well as close to perfect as it could get until the minister asked a simple question.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

You sucked in a breath not realizing it as the church became silent. Kendall smiled at you until his face changed from happiness to shock to anger before you could even look to see what he was seeing you heard a voice you didn't expect to hear.

"I object" Katelyn said

"What are you doing here" Kendall said angrily

"You can't marry her, I know you love me and I love you" Katelyn said proudly

"If I loved you I wouldn't be here with her" Kendall said teeth seething with venom

"I can't do this" you whispered making Kendall turn just in time to see you grabbing Kenny as you ran down the asile

Every one stood in shock as you left before turning to see Kendall hurt all over his face before he ran after you.

You sat in your dressing room holding Kenny against your chest

"Mommy who was that" Kenny asked as he wiped your tears

"Someone that doesn't want us to be a family" You say sadly

"Why" Kenny asked as a knock came to the door

"She wants to be with daddy" You say as you get up setting him on the floor

"Who is it" You ask softly through the door

"Open up" Kendall said

"It's over I'm not going to do this anymore" You say through the door

"Please just let me in" Kendall said sadness apparent in every word

You slowly opened the door turning your back to him before he could see your tear stained cheeks.

"hey buddy can you go sit with grandma and grandpa while mommy and I talk" Kendall asked kneeling down in front of his son

"okay daddy" Kenny said sadly

"Hey come here" kendall said pulling him into a hug kissing the top of his head

"I love you little man just tell grandma the wedding is off" Kendall said softly

"I love you too" Kenny said kissing Kendall's cheek before leaving the room doing as he was told

"I'm sorry" Kendall said standing behind you

"Why, why does she always show up to ruin everything" You say turning to finally face him tears welling up in your eyes as he pulled you into his chest

"I don't know baby, I don't know" Kendall said rubbing your back holding you tight against his chest

"Do you still want to marry me?" Kendall asked barely above a whisper

"Yes, just…just not here, not in front of all those people, not after this" you say choking back your tears looking up at him

"We don't have to get married in front of them we can do it on our own…just you and me" Kendall said wiping away a stray tear

"And Kenny?" You ask with a small smile

"Just the three of us…just our family" Kendall said smiling brightly

"Ok" You agree smiling just as bright as you lean into kiss him just as your lips touch his there's a knock at the door

Kendall groans as he pulls away opening the door to reveal his parents and brothers standing there along with his son

"Is everything ok" Kathy asks as Kendall scoops Kenny up happily

"Everything is great" Kendall said sitting down in a chair next to you as his family filed into the room taking seats

"Why did you call off the wedding then" Kent asked looking at his son clearly concerned

"We aren't going to go back out in front of all those people after that" Kendall said placing his hand on top of yours supportively

"After all the planning, the time, and the money that went into this you're not going to get married" Kathy said getting upset

"We're still going to get married, just not today, not in front of everyone" You say calmly

"What are you talking about" Kenneth asked confused

"We're going to get married but it's just going to be us no one else" Kendall said

"Well if that's what you guys want and if it'll make you happy then go do it" Kent said

"Thanks dad" Kendall said getting up and hugging his father

"Just make sure we get some pictures of the ceremony" Kathy said hugging you

"Promise" You smile happily

You watched as his family filed out of the room leaving you and your son and your soon to be husband behind.

"What now" Kenny asks looking between the two of you

"Now we get married" Kendall smiles


	12. Chapter 11

"Do you take Kendall Francis Schmidt to be your husband" The priest asked

"I do" You smiled happily not taking your eyes off of Kendall

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The priest said closing the book as Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips against your softly

"I love you" Kendall said softly as he broke the kiss

"I love you too" You replied smiling

You, Kendall, and Kenny spent two weeks on a private beach near your home. You spent every minute together and couldn't have been happier.

It's been a couple of weeks since you've been back home and enjoying the married life.

"Kendall come here" You called from the upstairs bedroom

"What is honey" Kendall asked appearing in the door way

"You're going to be a daddy" You smiled happily as Kendall scooped you up

"Kenny you're going to have a baby brother or sister" Kendall yelled between kissing you


End file.
